1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyer and a reflow device using the same, for conveying a printed circuit board, a lead frame, or the like, and in particular, to a conveyer and a reflow device which prevents jamming or falling of an article to be conveyed by a pair of article-supporting belts provided between a pair of conveyer chain belts movable in the direction of transportation of the article by means of rollers.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-181132, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional reflow device has a reflow furnace 1, and a conveyer 10 for conveying a workpiece 3 through the reflow furnace 1. The workpiece 3 is a printed circuit board on which electronic parts are provided on copper foil pads (lands) provided with solder beforehand.
In general, the conveyer 10 employs a pair of chain belts (conveyer chain belts) to convey the workpiece 3. The chain belts are endless, and are rotated by driving rollers (not shown). From the joints of the chain belts 2, pins 2a for supporting the workpiece 3 protrude inwardly between the chain belts. This technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications, First Publications Nos. Hei 6-255736 and Hei 9-159368.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. Sho 60-043612 discloses a conveyer which can adjust the interval between and the height of the chain belts according to the characteristics and size of the workpiece.
In the conventional reflow device, the workpiece 3 is supported on the pins 2a protruding from the conveyer chain belts 2, and, by rotating the conveyer chain belts in the same direction as each other with the roller, is transferred into the reflow furnace 1.
In the conventional reflow device, the pins 2a for supporting the workpiece to be conveyed are arranged separately (at even intervals). Therefore, when the workpiece 3 is conveyed by driving the rollers, the workpiece 3 may accidentally slide between, be jammed between, or fall from the pins 2a.